


Snowfall in Devildom

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Requests are on Twitter @nez0024
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Snowfall in Devildom

The sound of the old record slowly moving around and around on the record player behind him and the scribbling of the pen seemed to have eased Lucifer’s mind somewhat; he glanced outside, knowing that there appeared to be quite a bit of snowfall out, the roof of the house turning a brisk white color ”Should probably let Lord Diavolo know about the change of weather but knowing him, he probably planned this.” Lucifer mused, placing the paperwork on his desk beside him and sort of stretching out against the desk and resting his chin on the book and some kind of half zoning out and staring into space

Early in the morning or preferably sometime the next day. You had woken up to Mammon and Leviathan chatting excitedly about wanting to go outside and do a snowball fight. ”You guys can go right ahead. I’m going to go upstairs and bring Lucifer his morning coffee, and then maybe we’ll join you.” you mused, shaking your head as the two of them went running off outside. ”Lucifer was supposed to make breakfast this morning, but I believe he either got too much paperwork, or he never went to bed.” Satan said, shaking his head a bit. ”It’s probably the second option, and you know things are with him.” You mused and laughed as Satan popped one of the chocolates he was making into your mouth with not so much as an” Uh-huh, and you seem to know him best?” 

Heading upstairs, you managed to quite push the door without making too much noise, and your gaze softened at sight. Lucifer was asleep pretty much with his forehead resting against the book and a red pen sticking out between his fingers.” Oh dear.” you mouthed, but you were trying not to laugh as you carefully placed the coffee cup down and were about to turn around when you heard a low, sleepy grumble coming from behind you ”Did you need something MC?” he asked sort of watching you with a half-asleep expression 

”Nope, just sneaking a photo of you sleeping to show it to Diavolo.” you added and laughed a little bit as his relaxed expression turned into a bit of a scowl.” And what in the world would you think the picture would do?” he asked raking a sip of the coffee, and you smirked at him ”Possibly give the eldest brother a break for the holidays. In the human realm it's common knowledge for schools to have a snow day.” you said, but you were smirking as you walked over 

”You look like you're both in a good mood and knowing something terrible was going to happen.”

”What could go wrong?”

”You were getting sick and me having to waste time taking care of you...oh, don't look so annoyed.” Lucifer said, letting out a laugh as you have mock pouted before grabbing your hand and pulling you almost automatically into his lap. ”They’re going to come upstairs and see us, and then she'll both be in trouble.” you mouthed but yelped as you felt Lucifer’s lip lightly press against the skin of your neck before moving up and nipping at your ear. ”So? You think I care if my brother’s notice this?” He asked, and you turned to look at him, lightly pecking him on the shoulder.

”Stubbornness gets you nowhere, and no, come on, we better outside before the brothers decide..” you turned your head a bit too late as a snowball came whizzing through the doorway and smacked Lucifer in the face. ”I didn't...I was aiming for...CRAP.” Mammon muttered, quickly running out of the room. 

You couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles before turning and pecking Lucifer on the forehead, nose, and finally on the lips, smiling as he brought you closer to him. ”Just warming up.” Lucifer added before glaring in the direction that Mammon had run off too. “come on, before they try doing it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are on Twitter @nez0024


End file.
